Spiral
, performed by KANA-BOON, is the opening theme of Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Lyrics Rōmaji Yukute habamu no wa akirame ya taida-sa Marude kage bunshin no yō ni fuete yuku Mushibamu honō Fuki kese shippū de Tomaranu kodō Umidasu rasen Seisei seibai desu Fuan de konnan desu Naite fusaide, soredemo idomu yo Saikōchō de neratte ute Sette tsukande shousa wa dare da Seisei seibai desu Fuan de konnan desu Naite fusaide, soredemo idomu yo Saikōchō de neratte ute Sette tsukande shousa wa dare da Kanji 行く手阻むのは諦めや怠惰さ まるで影分身のように増えてゆく 蝕む炎 吹き消せ疾風で 止まらぬ鼓動 生み出す螺旋 精鋭成敗です 不安で困難です 泣いて塞いで、それでも挑むよ 最高潮で狙って撃て 競って掴んで勝者は誰だ 精鋭成敗です 不安で困難です 泣いて塞いで、それでも挑むよ 最高潮で狙って撃て 競って掴んで勝者は誰だ English Resignation and laziness stopped my hand from moving, Much like shadow clones, it just kept multiplying. I put out that flame wearing you down, With an extinguishing gust, Your unending heartbeat, Will give birth to a spiral! The epitome of punishment, So insecure and distressed, I'm crying, covering my eyes, but I'm still gonna take it on! At my highest point, I'll take aim and let loose; Giving it my all, I'll get my hands on the prize – so who's the winner? The epitome of punishment, So insecure and distressed, I'm crying, covering my eyes, but I'm still gonna take it on! At my highest point, I'll take aim and let loose; Giving it my all, I'll get my hands on the prize – so who's the winner? Rōmaji (Full Version) Yukute habamu no wa akirame ya taida-sa Marude kage bunshin no yō ni fuete yuku Shinsōshinri no soko de nemutteiru kimi no Me o samase, ima ga tobira hikaru toki da Mushibamu honō Fuki kese shippū de Tomaranu kodō Umidasu rasen Seisei seibai desu Fuan de konnan desu Naite fusaide, soredemo idomu yo Saikōchō de neratte ute Sette tsukande shousa wa dare da Kizu-darakede ī, ima wa kamawanai Karadajū itakute mo nashitogeru riyū ga arukara Ashi wa tometakunai Te nobasu saki ni matsu mono ga aru Kon'na mon janai, Konna mon janai ze Mada, mada, madamada Seisei seibai desu Fuan de konnan desu Naite fusaide, soredemo idomu yo Saikōchō de neratte ute Sette tsukande shousa wa dare da Kanji (Full Version) 行く手阻むのは諦めや怠惰さ まるで影分身のように増えてゆく 深層心理の底で眠っている君よ 目を覚ませ、今が扉開く時だ 蝕む炎 吹き消せ疾風で 止まらぬ鼓動 生み出す螺旋 精鋭成敗です 不安で困難です 泣いて塞いで、それでも挑むよ 最高潮で狙って撃て 競って掴んで勝者は誰だ 傷だらけでいい、今は構わない 身体中痛くても成し遂げる理由があるから 足は止めたくない 手伸ばす先に待つものがある こんなもんじゃない、こんなもんじゃないぜ まだ、まだ、まだまだ 精鋭成敗です 不安で困難です 泣いて塞いで、それでも挑むよ 最高潮で狙って撃て 競って掴んで勝者は誰だ English (Full Version) Resignation and laziness stopped my hand from moving, Much like shadow clones, it just kept multiplying. Oh you, sleeping in the depths of your psyche, Open your eyes – the time to open the door has come! I put out that flame wearing you down, With an extinguishing gust, Your unending heartbeat, Will give birth to a spiral! The epitome of punishment, So insecure and distressed, I'm crying, covering my eyes, but I'm still gonna take it on! At my highest point, I'll take aim and let loose; Giving it my all, I'll get my hands on the prize – so who's the winner? I don't mind if I'm covered in scars – this isn't the time to care. Even if my body hurts all over, I have a purpose to fulfill! I don't want to stop these legs from moving, There's something waiting just beyond my reach! This isn't it… This isn't it at all! I'm not there yet, not yet… not just yet! The epitome of punishment, So insecure and distressed, I'm crying, covering my eyes, but I'm still gonna take it on! At my highest point, I'll take aim and let loose; Giving it my all, I'll get my hands on the prize – so who's the winner? Trivia * This is the third song by KANA-BOON in the Naruto media. The first and second songs were "Silhouette" and "Diver" respectively. Category:Songs